Tras bambalinas
by MarlArtsCE
Summary: !Bienvenido a Tras Bambalinas! !Aquí entrevistamos a los personajes principales de tu juego favorito Assassins Creed! Entra y acompaña a nuestra anfitriona Marl para ver las divertidas aventuras que ocurren en este set !pasa ya!


Tras bambalinas

Primero vemos como varios camarógrafos se preparan y pulen sus cámaras, a un público sentado en asientos frente al escenario y un enorme cartel con luces en un set que decía "_Tras Bambalinas_". Las paredes del lugar fuera del set son de ladrillo y con un piso de alfombra, mientras que en el escenario esta un piso de piedra tallada profesionalmente, con paredes de mármol, alfombras parecidas a las de Arabia, las sillas son de madera y hay varios cojines y perfumes en todo el escenario. El lugar olía a incienso y había pipas que imanaban humo y telas colgadas con el logo de los Asesinos en ellas.

Lo único que destacaba en ese lugar era un escritorio lujoso con una Tablet sobre el y una silla de cuero fino cerca. Suena una campana que da inicio al programa.

El público comienza a aplaudir y los camarógrafos graban en diferentes ángulos. Entonces sale a escena Marl, una jovencita de 13 años morena, vestida elegantemente con un saco negro y una falda igual negra hasta arriba de las rodillas, su cabello estaba suelto y tenía puestos unos lentos rojos. La anfitriona toma asiento y grita al público.

- ¡Buenas y gracias a todo el publico que nos esta viendo ahora mismo en esta divertida sección de Assassins Creed! – el publico aplaude y chifla y después Marl mira directamente a la cámara y guiña un ojo.

- Y sobre todo a ti –

Tras Bambalinas

Cap. 1: Altair

- ¡Hola queridos lectores, esta es su anfitriona Marl y estoy aquí para darles a conocer cada chisme, secreto, rumor y-¡ –

- ¡psst! Señorita Marl – dice un (idiotaquedecasualidadpasabap orahi)

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –

- Todo lo que acaba de decir es de cierta manera lo mismo – después se retira.

- Oh, bueno… ¡Como sea! El día de hoy comenzaremos con un tema y personaje muy especial en este capitulo, nada más y nada menos queeee… ¡Altair! – el publico aplaude y llega al escenario Altair, toma asiento en una de las sillas y después saluda cordialmente al publico.

- La paz sea con todos los aquí presentes y contigo igual Marl –

- Awww Altair, que lindo de tu parte. Pero en fin, dinos Altair ¿Qué se siente ser invitado a este programa? – dice Marl mientras mira al publico.

- Bueno Marl, es un gran honor ser parte de tu programa y agradezco tu cordial invitación además de que opino que… que… que – Marl mira raro a Altair y ve como el asesino va apretando los ojos como tratando de leer algo a lo lejos.

- Que… que… - Altair se para de su silla y comienza a acercarse un poco a una ventana cerca del set y después parece desesperarse.

- ¡Al carajo! ¡Malik no puedo entender tu horrenda letra! ¿Qué no fuiste a la jodida escuela? – Altair agarra una de las sillas y la arroja hacia la ventana con brusquedad. Se escucha como algo se golpea y entra en escena Malik junto con varios asesinos de la orden, todos cargando carteles con escritura.

- ¡Vete al diablo Altair! ¿Querías ayuda? ¡Aquí esta tu puta ayuda! – Malik le lanza a Altair el cartel y los asesinos solo salen corriendo.

Se crea un silencio eterno en el set y Marl desde su asiento hace señales al camarógrafo de _"córtale guey, córtale"_

**Aparece la imagen de un perrito mordiendo tiernamente unos cables **(mientras se escucha una conversación entre Marl y Altair)

- ¿Qué te pasa %*& #!^? ¿Eh? ¿Qué te #%^&*% te pasa? –

- Lo siento –

- ¡No, no lo sientes! ¡Me pusiste en &%$# ^# humillación frente a mi publico y mis fans! –

- Marl, cálmate –

- ¡No me pidas que me &^#$#% calme asesino $#%&^ ! –

- Solo quería elegir las palabras adecuadas… y le pedí ayuda a Malik –

…

…

…

- Hehehe… ¿esto es un juego para ti verdad? –

…

…

…

- ¡No juegues conmigo %$# &*^ ! – se escuchan cosas romperse y espadazos, se oye como varias personas gritan aterrorizados, se escucha como alguien electrocuta a alguien mas y después un silencio.

**Nos regresamos nuevamente al set y vemos a Marl vendada de un brazo y con el cabello algo despeinado y a Altair con un ojo morado y varios raspones en la cara pero ambos sonriendo.**

- ¡En fin! Hey Altair ¿Qué se siente ser el asesino mas genial de todos? – dice Marl.

- Bueno no era de esperarse, soy obviamente el mas apuesto, fuerte, genial y el que tiene a toda una orden a su nombre. Además de que YO si tuve una familia –

- Ok perooo ¿sabias que ahora con la llegada de Ezio muchos te ven como ahora el mas serio y ya no el lindo? –

- De todas formas Desmond siempre tendrá ese puesto – entonces se escucha desde el público.

- ¡El trasero de Desmond es lo mejor del juego! –

Se crea un silencio en el set y Altair siente un escalofrió.

- Okkk – dice Marl – vayamos a otra cosa. Altair, ¿Qué opinas de las parejas Yaoi que los fanáticos te han inventado? –

- ¿Yaoi? ¿Qué es "Yaoi"? –

- ¿No sabes lo que es Yaoi? – Altair niega con la cabeza.

- Oh, bueno – Marl toma la Tablet que estaba en su escritorio y después comienza a escribir algo en ella y luego se la entrega a Altair.

Altair la ve por un momento y después pone una cara de espanto tirando la Tablet al piso luego poniéndose en posición fetal comienza a tambalearse en su asiento.

- Mother of Allah – Altair se cubre con su capucha y comienza a mirar a los lados con miedo.

- Creo que acabamos de traumarlo de por vida –

- Cállate… no digas nada mas sobre… "eso" – Altair continua tambaleándose en su asiento y Marl lo mira con tristeza y culpa, la chica llama a un supervisor y le susurra algo, el supervisor luego se va a susurrarle algo a uno de los encargados de las computadoras y este sonríe.

Marl vuelve a mirar a Altair con tristeza luego toma un control remoto y activa algo. ¡ENTONCES APARECIERON MILES DE IMÁGENES DE SEXO YAOI EN TODAS LAS PANTALLAS!

- ¡AAAAAAaaah mis ojos! – Altair se tumba al suelo y comienza a taparse sus ojos con todo lo que esta a su alcance.

- ¡LooooooL trolleo máximo! – grita Marl subiéndose al escritorio.

- ¡Amo hacer este programa! – Marl continúa celebrando pero del público alguien le avienta una botella a la cabeza.

- ¡Hey! ¿Quién lanzó eso? –

Una chica del público con una camiseta de Assassins Creed se pone de pie muy furiosa y le grita a Marl desde su asiento.

- ¡Fui yo estúpida! ¡Y más te vale que hagas bien este programa y no humilles más al Dios Altar! –

- Okkk… ¿Por qué Dios Altair? En fin, tienes razón. Altair ponte de pie y deja de manchar mi piso con tu saliva – ordena la anfitriona y Altair un tanto asustado se levanta.

Marl toma asiento nuevamente y mira unos papeles – Muy bien Altair, dinos, ¿Por qué tiendes a nunca quitarte la capucha? –

- ¿Mi capucha? No es solo una capucha, ¡es mi identidad secreta Marl! Además que de donde yo vengo tiende a hacer mucho calor. Pero si gustan los Fans, puedo quitármela – dice Altair un tanto coqueto.

Marl abre un poco sus ojos de la impresión y no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco – Wow, ¿Harías eso? –

- ¡Claro! Mira – Altair se retira la capucha y todos en el set se quedan con cara de haber visto un ángel.

Marl esta mas que sonrojada y las fanáticas se ponen a tirar saliva, a los guardias del lugar les da un paro al corazón tras ver tan hermoso rostro y a millones de kilómetros de nuestro planeta se ve que explota un planeta.

Altair se pone su capucha otra vez y Marl vuelve a la realidad aun sonrojada.

- Eso fue… wow. Bueno entrando en otros temas, dime Altair ¿Qué es lo más hermoso que te ha pasado en la vida? –

- Bueno, creo que lo más hermoso que me ha pasado ha sido el tener a mi lado a tan leales asesinos, un gran amigo que siempre esta ahí para mi y sobre todo una bella esposa –

- ¡Awww! – grita el público lleno de ternura.

- ¡Hay Altair tan cuero! – dice Marl apretando sus propios cachetes.

- Oye Alty, ¿alguna vez has tenido un tremendo ataque por algún fan? – Altair se queda callado por varios segundos recordando lo que había pasado durante la premiación de los VGA.

++Flashback++

_Un auto del año se detuvo justo al frente del edificio donde se llevaría a cabo la premiación de los VGA. Altair salió del auto junto a Desmond, Ezio y Connor, todos vestidos elegantemente. Guardias de seguridad apartaban a las fanáticas locas que luchaban por ver más de cerca a los asesinos hasta que una logró pasar la seguridad y corrió hacia donde estaba Altair. El asesino de Masyaf escuchó el agudo grito de la joven y cuando se dio la vuelta vio como ella corría hacia su dirección, Altair no tuvo tiempo de correr y la joven lo tacleó por completo dejándolo en el suelo._

++Fin del Flashback++

- … No Marl… ningún ataque… - dice Altair con un tic en el ojo.

- Okkk, ¡siguiente pregunta! ¿Qué nos podrías decir sobre esa escandalosa revista donde posaste desnudo? –

- Negocios Marl, por eso siempre hay que leer los contratos –

- ¿Qué tal los VGA Altair? ¿Crees que Assassins Creed debió haber ganado algún premio? – Altair estuvo a punto de hablar pero de pronto un camión se impactó contra el set y de el salieron Master Chief, Corvo Attano, un baboso de Journey, el Clap Trap y un zombi de The Walking Dead.

- ¡JAJA no ganó premio! –

- ¡Ahora sí! – Altair se puso de pie furioso - ¡Agárrenme que ahora si me los prendo! – Malik y Maria junto a un grupo de asesinos llegaron para detener a Altair mientras que los otros personajes seguían con sus burlas.

- ¡Assassins Creed es de lo mejor! – grita Altair luchando po liberarse del agarre de los asesinos.

- ¡El pequeño Connor no tiene la culpa! – Altair finalmente se suelta y saca el fruto del Edén.

El Clap Trap se asusta y susurra – estamos jodidos –

- Mierda – dice Marl que se encontraba escondida detrás de su escritorio.

Desde afuera del set se ven varios rayos luminosos que son disparados hacia muchas direcciones, se oye el grito de la gente y finalmente se aprecia cómo la gente corre asustada fuera del set.

Marl sale de su escondite y ve todo destruido y a un Altair muy molesto sosteniendo el fruto del Edén.

- Emmm… ¿Altair? ¿Estás bien? – Marl fue con Altair y le toco el hombro para que se calmara; Altair suspiró profundo y se calmó.

- Lamento haberlo estropeado todo Marl, es mi culpa –

- No Altair, esos tipos fueron demasiado duros contigo y tu solo querías defender lo que crees importante –

- ¿Enserio lo crees así Marl? – Altair miró a Marl con unos ojos brillosos y ella le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

- ¡PERO CLARO QUE NO! ¡MIRA MI PUTO SET! ¡POR TU CULPA SE NOS CAGO EL PRGRAMA Y HAY COMO 10 MUERTOS AQUÍ HIJO DE TU GRANDISIMA PU-

**Fin :3**

**¿Podrá Marl reconstruir el set? ¿El programa seguirá en pie? ¿Quiénes habrán muerto durante el proceso de este fic? ¿Podrá Assassins Creed ganar en los próximos VGA? Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo de "Tras Bambalinas"**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
